Sonic Adventure 3: Chaos Control!
by Ninegirl
Summary: Rated T for safety, as there will be some violence in later chapters. The adventures of a young fox, the leader of a group of Freedom Fighters, desperate to find her destiny. Is she really the Guardian of the Emeralds? Only time will tell...
1. Prologue

Prologue

The young fox was running with all her might. If she didn't make it in time…well, she just couldn't let that happen. She was, in a word, different. Not only did she have odd gray-and-red fur and three tails, but also, in truth, she was a 2,010-year-old Kitsune fox, created by scientists and put into hibernation for 2 millennia. When she awoke, she knew nothing, and was put into the care of a lone wolf, Lupin, who acted as her Foster-Father. They lived in a hidden area, properly named the Hidden Lands, as it seemed to be a safe place for her to live. Everyone called her by her nickname, Apple, as even she didn't know her real name. While growing up, her best friend was an orphaned male coyote named Cyle. She had a pretty happy life.

At least it was, until the Plague hit the Hidden Lands. She was simply out in the garden, staring at the moon, when Cyle rushed to her, and told her that Lupin was gravely ill. Upon hearing this, she ran straight home.

Lupin was indeed gravely ill. Before the illness claimed his life however he gave Apple an odd package.

"What do you think it is?" asked Cyle, about an hour later.

"We're about to find out," replied Apple, untying the string. The package opened to reveal nothing more than a letter and something wrapped up in brown paper. "Let's see what the letter says."

The letter was written in a half-script-half-cursive font:

Dear Lupin,

I heard you are the adoptive father of a young fox. I have reason to believe that this fox is the prophesized Guardian of the Emeralds. Please give her the item in the package when she is ready. She'll understand.

Yours truly,  
Merlin Prower

Apple didn't understand, not yet, and she had no clue who Merlin Prower was. Even so, she took the object and unwrapped it. It was an enormous purple gem. She looked at it, not with greed or want, but with curiosity. Suddenly, she saw something, something she would later learn to be a vision.

She saw more of these gems, twenty-one, to be exact, and one HUGE gem. While the smaller ones were each a different color, the bigger one was a bright green. They were assembled on some kind of giant shrine, with the big gem on the top. Standing on top of the big gem was a fox, older than her, with fur changing different colors, and she was smiling. There was something very familiar about her…

"APPLE!"

"Huh?" Apple was brought back to reality.

"I said, what do you think it is?" asked Cyle. "And, who the heck is this Merlin Prower character? Do you know anything about some Guardian of the Emeralds?"

"I don't know anyone named Merlin," replied Apple. "But I think that this gem is called an Emerald. And according to this letter, I'm the Guardian of the Emeralds. Though, why this needs guarded, I can't say. It's just a big gem."

"I don't know if we can trust someone we never even heard of," said Cyle. Since Apple had nothing more to say, the conversation on the Emerald was done, but Cyle still had something to say. "Why don't you come over to my place for a few minutes? There's something I want to show you."

When they got there, Cyle reached under his bed, produced a long, slim bundle, and unwrapped it. It was a beautiful sword.

"It was my father's," said Cyle, with a hint of sadness in his voice. "He died using it to defend me."

"I'm sorry, Cyle," Apple replied. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because we both have something special from our fathers now- adoptive or not," answered Cyle. Apple smiled slightly.

Hours later, Apple was in bed, asleep, when–THWOMP—a loud noise awoke her. She ran outside and saw a horrible sight in front of her. Cyle's home was completely destroyed. She looked up and saw a robotic figure flying off. Her heart skipped a beat. _No!_ It was flying off with a golden-brown, furry bundle–Cyle!

Without thinking, Apple ran and leaped at it. The robot hit her on the head, sending her down, saying, "You have yet to control your Chaos Powers, fool!" Apple looked up at the night sky. They were gone! She ran at the rubble that was once her best friend's house. She found Cyle's sword among the ruins, and picked it up. _It was my father's; he died using it to defend me. _She could feel tears in her eyes as she remembered what had taken place only hours ago.

"I'll find you one day," She said, anger rising in her voice, half-hoping the robot could still hear her. "**DO YOU HEAR ME? I'LL FIND YOU! AND WHEN I DO, I'LL KILL YOU!**"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
Apple:  
6 Years Forward

"ACK!" A male voice cried out, with a THUD! "Watch where you swing that thing, you're gonna chop somebody in half one of these days."

"Huh?" I had to think for a second. I was no longer in the Hidden Lands. I was in my new home in the Knothole Kingdom, ruled by King Acorn, and I was no longer acting to be 10. I was 16, or so everybody who knew me thought. I looked up and saw a young orange fox with two tails, getting up off the floor as if he had fallen. I looked at what I was holding. The sword, which never left my side, had been in my hand when I awoke, startled. I must have startled my friend…

"Oh, sorry Miles." I apologized. "I guess I should be more careful, huh? A little closer, and you could have lost your head."

"It's okay," He responded. "And call me Tails, everyone else does. I have a message for you."

"M'k," I replied, still a bit tired. I saw the clock and knew why. "It better be good. It's 5:30, on a Saturday," I continued, irritated.

"I think it may be very important. The King sent me. He wants you at the castle immediat–" I was already gone before Tails could finish.

Much had happened in 6 short years. I had become a Guardian of the Emeralds. I had lost one of my three tails in battle. Tails had secretly made me a robotic replacement, in which I hid the Emerald I had been 'given' 6 years ago. I had also become the leader of a small group of Freedom Fighters, known as the Cyclone Freedom Fighters. And, despite my hate for robots, I could tolerate two: Sonic the Hedgehog's permanently robotized father, and D.O.G. a dog-like robot I built to keep me company. Most importantly, I had become the King's most valued 'spy', helping him on secret missions.

I was used to King Acorn's secret missions. But none of them were urgent enough for a 5:30 wake-up call on a Saturday morning. _I wonder if they found…_

I stopped. _No, they didn't, I can't keep getting my hopes up…they aren't going to find him._ I started to run again.

Before I knew it I was at the castle, and in the chamber where he would tell me of my next mission.

"I seem to need your help with another matter."

"I knew that before I got here…" I muttered under my breath.

"This time you'll need to go to Angel Island. Act as if you are there visiting Knuckles, and the Chaotix. Since you and Knuckles are both Guardians of the Emeralds, no one will question you."

"That much is easy, but _why_ am I going?"

"We heard of an old book containing legends about the Emeralds. It may have information about the other Emeralds, besides the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, and what we are supposed to do when they all come together."

"And you think this old fairy-tale book is in some library on Floating Island?"

"It certainly makes sense, considering what the island guards. Although we think it will be on that island, my spies can't seem to locate it."

"So you want me to go and steal it from wherever it is? Shouldn't we just ask for it?" I asked, confused.

"Usually we would, but then the Chaotix would get involved, the Dark Legion might hear about it," I growled quietly at the mention of that name; I hated the Dark Legion. "And…well, we just don't want it falling into the wrong hands. You're the only one we can trust with this kind of mission. Can you handle it?"

"Can I handle it?" I remarked, shocked at his question. "I'll get this ancient book, bring it to ya, solve its writings and figure out what to do next, all without raising any suspicion. No one will ever realize something happened. Just say when, and consider it done!"

"I knew I could count on you," replied King Acorn. "You leave now, you know where your bi-plane is."

"Yes sir!" And before he had time to wish me luck, I was out the door, out at the landing pad where I kept the _FreeCyclone_, in it, and in the air. I was off to the Floating Island!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Cyle:  
In the Unknown Zone

"Where are you?" I barely whispered. I had been held captive by an evil dingo called Kintor the Wicked for the past 6 years. He took me from my home, and held me prisoner, chained in his dungeons. The last memory I had from my free life was hearing my best friend's cry of rage at seeing me kidnapped. But I knew that she would rescue me one day. This gave me hope, and kept me strong enough to endure the great pain and suffering, day after day after day.

"Looks like our little prisoner is breaking the rule of silence," Barked Kintor's Second-in-command and Head Guard, who was another dingo called Ironclaw, who had a robotic right leg and eye, robotic arms, and a robotic tail. "What is it you need so badly, that you would do that?"

"Water…" I gasped, covering for my foolish mistake. I wasn't allowed to speak, except for emergencies.

"Water, eh?" Replied Ironclaw. "I have a better idea. How about I chop off your tongue, so you can stay qui-"

"Touch him, and you'll wish you were never born." It was Kintor. I could see him in the shadows. His body was more robotic than natural, giving him a very threatening look. "Give him water. A dead captive is a useless one, anyway."

Ironclaw obeyed, muttering so only I could hear him, "Why he even keeps you around, I don't know…"

"Now come, Ironclaw," Kintor continued. "We have things to discuss." Knowing better than to anger Kintor, Ironclaw obliged.

As soon they were out of earshot, I croaked, "You said you'd come to rescue me. Where are you? Please…hurry." And my world went black.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
Apple:  
Arrival on Angel Island

Hours later, I was on the Floating Island. I bought a map of the Island and tried to decide what zone I should search in first. The most likely zones on the map were:

Angel Island Zone  
Hydrocity Zone  
Marble Garden Zone  
Carnival Night Zone  
Icecap Zone  
Mushroom Hill Zone  
Sandpolis Zone  
Lava Reef Zone  
Sky Sanctuary Zone  
Sky Canyon Zone  
Angel Chaos Zone

And, of course there was also the Hidden Palace Zone, the city of Echidnaopolis, and the Grand Conservatory to search as well. I decided to stop at Echidnaopolis, while I decided where I should search first.

As I walked around the city, I saw a small coffee shop and I decided to take a break. Then, as I was drinking my decaffeinated drink, I knew where to search. Some thing so secret belongs in a hidden place. The Hidden Palace Zone, to be exact. And I knew just how to get there, quickly. After finishing my de-cafe, I went out of direct public view, in a back alley. I started to summon the Chaos Power of the Perfect Emerald I kept hidden in my metal tail.

"Chaos Contr—" I started.

"Hey! Well, if it isn't the Fantastic Fox!" Rang out a familiar voice. I turned around and saw a crocodile with headphones and a Walkman.

"Huh? Oh, hi Vector. You startled me."

"You've _got_ to come and see the rest of the gang! Come on!" And, before I could protest, Vector dragged me off. He was taking me straight to the Chaotix, the one group who would question why I was on Angel Island.

About 30 minutes later, Vector and I were in the Hidden Palace Zone.

"I could've been here 30 minutes ago, if this giant gecko hadn't found me." I muttered under my breath.

"Here we are! Now to go see the others!" Vector said very loudly, his Walkman must have been up too loud, as he continued to drag me along. Before I could say anything, the Chaotix surrounded me: Charmy Bee, Espio the Charmeleon, Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Squirrel, Vector the crocodile (of course), and Julie-Su the Echidna.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?" A very angry, and familiar, male voice boomed. _Uh-oh_, I thought. I turned around. I came face-to-face with a fuming echidna: Knuckles the Guardian of the Master Emerald and Angel Island.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
Cyle:  
Plans Overheard

"Ungh…" I moaned, gaining consciousness. I heard indistinct voices, and I focused on listening harder to them. It was Kintor and Ironclaw!

"I don't see why you even keep the over-grown dog in the first place…" I heard Ironclaw state, irritably.

"Because nothing attracts your enemies better than live bait!" Barked Kintor. "We need to get that blasted fox to find us, so we can destroy her!"

"Why didn't you just kill them both when you had the chance? If the fox really is the Guardian of the Emeralds couldn't she become too powerful?"

"I need her to be as strong as possible when I defeat her!" Roared Kintor "There is no honor in destroying an unrecognized Guardian. If I kill a fully-realized Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds, then all of Mobius will once more fear me!"

_Guardian?_ I thought, confused. _Chaos Emeralds? Fox? That sounds familiar…_

"But aren't you forgetting what happened the last time you fought against a Guardian of the Emeralds?" Questioned Ironclaw. Since there was a pause, he continued. "It doesn't seem so long ago, but it was. You ruled over all of what is now known as the Floating Island, and I was your Second-in-command. No one ever questioned us. Until a group of Echidnas, led by the Guardian of the Emeralds, in a last-ditch effort for freedom, used the Master Emerald to lock us away, in a state of hibernation."

"Yes…" Replied Kintor, strangely calm. "And they took the ancient 'Book of Destiny' severed it, and hid the pieces all over the planet. But then a fool unleashed us, thinking he could control us. We took care of him, and took over his horde. Then his old Seer predicted the coming of the next Great Guardian of the Emeralds. I had to find out who it was. Imagine my surprise when I found out this 'all-powerful' being was nothing more than a fox cub. I took her friend captive, knowing she would one day come for him, and at full strength too. If I defeat her when she is supposed to be invincible, all of Mobius will fear me once again!"

_NO! _I thought._ They're talking about Apple!_

A new voice now spoke. "Sire, our patrol has returned, they need to speak to y—"

"I WILL DECIDE WHAT MUST BE DONE AROUND HERE!" Kintor was back in his normal, angry, mood. "Ironclaw, go see what they have to report."

"Yes, sir," Ironclaw replied quickly. And with that there was nothing left to hear.


End file.
